VOX Box: Weird Worlds 8
Characters * Heretic * Whisper A'Daire Location * Metropolis, DE * November 17th 2016, 1940 Local Time VOX Archive * approaching from East, footsteps approaching from West: 5 instances * Whisper A'Daire: Did you bring it? * Heretic: I thought you said come alone. * Whisper A'Daire: Yes, I did. * Heretic: Who are these? * Whisper A'Daire: I didn't say I was coming alone... footsteps Don't worry about them, dear. They're just the dumb muscle I need to haul my merchandise at the completion of this transaction. Is that a problem? * Heretic: Are they armed? * Whisper A'Daire: No. I don't outsource my dirty work. * Heretic: You're armed? * Whisper A'Daire: Always... as are you. * Heretic: Fine, but they don't come any closer until our business is completed. * Whisper A'Daire: Works for me. chuckle You heard her, boys... Stay put. I'll be back soon. footsteps May I see it? * Heretic: Follow me. footsteps * Filter: Footsteps: 2 instances * 14 seconds * Whisper A'Daire: You've parked quite the ways away. * Heretic: I didn't like the meeting site. Too exposed. I wanted a more controlled environment. opens * Whisper A'Daire: I see... close Cozy warehouse. i noticed the broken lock on our way in. Can't afford the rent? * Heretic: Not interested in staying in Metropolis any longer than I have to. * Whisper A'Daire: Might I ask where you plan to go? I trust it isn't back to Gotham. * Heretic: No, not back to Gotham. sigh I'm done with Gotham. * Whisper A'Daire: Then where? * Heretic: I don't know. Khandaq? Corto Maltese? I haven't quite decided. Have any suggestions? * Whisper A'Daire: scoff Don't try to fool me. You plan on staying Stateside. * Heretic: What makes you say that? * Whisper A'Daire: Your armor. You're not abandoning it and besides that, you don't have the connections to go international with all the red flags ARGUS has thrown on you. * Heretic: If I wanted to leave the country, not even ARGUS could stop me. * Whisper A'Daire: Maybe... But I think you're an All-American girl at heart. You'll go out to the West. Find a nice stretch of land far from the cities and live off the grid, waiting for the day that your past catching up to you. * Heretic: They won't find me. * Whisper A'Daire: Yes, they will... * Heretic: No, they won't. * Whisper A'Daire: They already have. * Heretic: What do you know? * Whisper A'Daire: I know enough. * Filter: Footsteps: 2 instances * Heretic: grapple Is this a set-up? * Whisper A'Daire: scoff Of course not. This is professional courtesy. * Heretic: Who knows where I am. * Whisper A'Daire: ARGUS. DEO. * Heretic: Impossible... * Whisper A'Daire: They don't know exactly where, but they're in the city and they're looking for you. * Heretic: Names. * Whisper A'Daire: Agent Parker. Special Operations for ARGUS. One of Waller's lapdogs. * Heretic: And the DEO? * Whisper A'Daire: Agent Saunders. I trust you don't need me to cite his resume to you. * Heretic: No. You do not. pause It doesn't matter. We complete this transaction and I'll have the resources to avoid them further. footsteps Let's not waste anymore time discussing this. * Whisper A'Daire: There is another option. * Heretic: You have an offer? * Whisper A'Daire: I do. * Heretic: I'm not reducing the price. pause I can't. * Whisper A'Daire: Honey, I'm not looking to short-change you. I'm looking to make you incredibly rich. * Heretic: You want me to work for your boss. * Whisper A'Daire: chuckle Am I so transparent? * Heretic: You want me to come work for Bruno Mannheim? * Whisper A'Daire: Why not? You need funds, right? * Heretic: I'm not a mercenary or a terrorist. * Whisper A'Daire: Ah, but you are desperate, aren't you? chuckle The expression is wrong. CRIME does pay. It pays well. * Heretic: sigh Not interested. * Whisper A'Daire: Hear me out. * Heretic: ... * Whisper A'Daire: Doesn't have to be anything permanent. Maybe try out a single job. If you do well and like the result, we can give you another job or talk about solidifying our relationship further. * Heretic: Not interested. footsteps * Whisper A'Daire: sigh Your loss. * Heretic: jingling, large truck doors opening This is the merchandise. * Whisper A'Daire: whistle That's a lot of relics. All legit? * Heretic: All freshly procured from the vault of Dark Justice. * Whisper A'Daire: Do you mind if I-? * Heretic: No. By all means. clamber Need a hand? * Whisper A'Daire: I got it. clamber So where it is? * Heretic: Where is what? * Whisper A'Daire: The Grail? * Heretic: pause The Grail? * Whisper A'Daire: Yes, you have it, do you not? * Heretic: I... I do, but I didn't- * Whisper A'Daire: You didn't... what? * Heretic: footsteps Nothing. It's... I just was not aware that is what you were interested in. * Whisper A'Daire: scoff It's all I'm interested in. * Heretic: But you said- * Whisper A'Daire: No. I said I'd buy the whole lot and I meant that. We'll buy all of it to attain the Grail. I trust that's fine? * Heretic: clatter Yes... clatter Here it is. * Whisper A'Daire: May I touch it? * Heretic: When the transaction is completed. * Whisper A'Daire: Then hand it over. * Heretic: What? * Whisper A'Daire: chuckle The money wa already sent to the account you provided at the start of our meeting. * Heretic: But... Why? You had no assurances- * Whisper A'Daire: I'm fostering a future friendship here, Shelly. I trust you and now... I hope you'll trust me. Give me the Grail while you go ahead and check with the Broker or Calculator or whoever oversees your accounts. * Heretic: sigh, clatter Here... * Whisper A'Daire: Oh, yes... gasp I can feel that power... sniff Supernal energy at its most pure. sigh * Heretic: clatter, click, screen tap, pause, screen tap, gasp This...This isn't the price we agreed on. * Whisper A'Daire: chuckle I know. It's three times what you were asking. Keep it. Consider it an invest- * ties screeching, distant shouting, distant gunshots: 4 instances * Whisper A'Daire: Oh, that's not good... Sounds like Parker and Saunders are closer than expected. * Heretic: rapid footsteps, clamber Get in the front of the truck! Quickly! Let's get you out of here! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 8 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Whisper A'Daire/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline